


（助兴）【论坛体】《战国秘史》 要出版实体书了。亲友们快来团聚！！！！

by seablueonly



Category: Naruto, Uchiha - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seablueonly/pseuds/seablueonly
Summary: （助兴）【论坛体】《战国秘史》 要出版实体书了。亲友们快来团聚！！！！自娱自乐，凹斑大手土+文雅斑，是这个论坛体的路人视角为了区别，楼主ID是檩木，名字随便起。全员路人。阿飞.带土客串。
Relationships: Obito&Madara, Uchiha Madara/Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Obito & Uchiha Madara - Relationship, 带斑
Kudos: 3





	（助兴）【论坛体】《战国秘史》 要出版实体书了。亲友们快来团聚！！！！

（助兴）【论坛体】《战国秘史》 要出版实体书了。亲友们快来团聚！！！！  
自娱自乐，凹斑大手土+文雅斑，是这个论坛体的路人视角

为了区别，楼主ID是檩木，名字随便起。全员路人。阿飞.带土客串。

五大国论坛>>>原创灌水>>>主题：战国密室 要出版试题了。亲友们快来团聚！！！！

#0 檩木

特大喜讯！

阿飞老师的连载的《战国秘史》终于要出版了。

看新闻

〖阿飞《战国秘史》成功签约繁简体双出版〗，海外版权洽谈中，影视化沟通进展顺利

惊喜，原地转圈。

作为阿飞老师刚开始连载时的粉丝，从第一章的序 就觉得这位老师虽然笔法有些稚拙，然而气韵不凡和无脑玛丽苏完全不一样。

从订阅和收藏双0的时候就跟进了。一直在看着他，一点点的走高，顺利双开完结。

终于有种守得云开见月明的感觉了。

o(*￣▽￣*)ブ

#1

沙发！

看见帖子题目觉得莫名其妙。没见过有书叫《战国密室》的。

楼主作为书友注意表情啊！兴奋过头了，全是错别字啊。

btw，

这篇我是中期跟进的。

讲道理，这种xx秘史的文，正常我是不看的。

尤其是作者还叫阿飞这种小白ID。 

一般都是各种苏，惨不忍睹的苏……披着历史皮的天雷苏。

后来实在文荒，看点击率还行。尝了一章。

哎呀，什么小白什么苏。不知道。

不苏不是斑！

我们都凹斑！

#2

楼上过分啦。

也没有那么好。

这本书笔法古拙，人物塑造的真实是优点。但是人人都爱斑，各个都凹斑这个思路展开实在清奇。

不知道的以为作者爱上这个人物了，准备亲自上而不得呢。 2333333333

#3

出版祝贺！

书里考据整理堪称一绝。有理有据的穿起了正史野史的各种记载，跌宕起伏，婉转悱恻，还不失一个大格局的胸怀。

还对一些未解禁资料的历史背景进行了合理脑补和分析整合。

虽然阴谋论过头，我竟然看的津津有味，停都停不下来！

#4

婉转悱恻是什么鬼啦。明明是波澜壮阔的战国末期，还是那个宇智波斑。

阿飞老师可正直了。正式成名出道前，送快递一天干12个小时，7天无休。

还用业余时间照顾室友，攒钱给病弱室友看病，补身体。

多正直的男子汉友谊啊。

#5

正楼正楼《战国秘史》要出版了，撒花。

阿飞老师算是凹历史人物第一人了。

凹的是那个忍界修罗-宇智波斑。还凹的一群书友跟着飞，也是一绝。

斑爷，等正式出版了一定要请你回家。

请让我摸一下，就一下。

我要买三套。 

收藏、翻阅和传道。

#6

楼上注意姿势啦。

正楼正楼。

既然我们都是书友，那讨论讨论给出版能帮什么忙？

一起写读者推荐？

激情写序？

筛选评论区，找红心长评，联系授权？

捉虫正字？

或者帮阿飞老师推荐一些插图，封面的图？

#7

楼上提议的是。

其他的事，我觉得我们外行也是徒劳无益。

插图的话，我是文书双担，倒是颇有心得

关注了不少画手，各有千秋，倒是可以稍微推荐。

我记得有一位，和阿飞老师的风格堪称绝配。等我找来。

#8

楼上说话四字一顿，倒是有趣。一看就是书粉文化人。

坐等。

说起来，我倒是知道一位画手，叫龙炎放歌。

还会写和歌和绝句。

偶尔会画些工笔。笔法高绝，沉寂冷淡之中有峥嵘之意气呢。

看这副<客舟何处来>，如何？

#9

我是6楼，一转眼的功夫有人先贴了。所见略同，隔空握手。

推荐的就是就是这位龙炎老师。

<客舟何处来> 是龙炎老师公开的第一幅作品。我有高清图。

看这副题跋：

“沙平风软望不到，孤山久与船低昂。” * 李思训画长江绝岛图

情怀抒于行文，文笔神采飞扬，走笔雄浑。

中间笔墨将枯未枯之际、气韵绵然不绝。

到了结尾处，笔意已尽但是气势不减。反倒是有柳暗花明的豪迈气势。

#10

啊啊，我我。我是龙炎老师的粉丝。

龙炎老师的字和画都有古意。

雄浑厚重，雅量高致，完美的融合。特别适合《战国秘史》。

看这个斗方， "时见幽人独往来,缥缈孤鸿影。“

再看这个条幅，”平生不会相思，才会相思，便害相思。“

还有这个，大写意山水和工笔花鸟。

画面清丽俊秀，风趣盎然。

还有几幅约稿的买家秀。看这里。

不说了，我先再欣赏一会儿先。

#11

楼上笑死了。推荐着自己先醉了。

不过，龙炎老师的字画真是漂亮。而且自有格调。

《战国秘史》的大气磅礴和“悱恻缠绵”，正是相得益彰啊。

#12

没错，这里还有龙炎老师的和歌和绝句。-> 这里这里。

一件小事都写的古意盎然，情趣优雅。

放在古代，肯定是那种请你喝酒要写个帖子”红泥小酒炉，能饮一杯无“这种的雅士。

说起来，龙炎老师的日常是什么样子的。

#13

进了这个帖子，整个人都文化起来了。

看大家都忙着赏画品诗，思古慕才了。

我来做个俗人吧。 @阿飞

阿飞老师，请龙炎老师来给咱们的《战国秘史》配图和写封面，可好？

#14

楼上应该说”意下如何“

@阿飞

#15

楼上应该说”尊意如何”，

看我文化人帮忙圈 @阿飞

#16 阿飞

突然收到了很多的召唤。过来一看。原来是这样。

谢谢大家的好意。我先看一下。

#17

阿飞老师会怎么看龙炎老师的作品？

伯牙子期，高山流水？

情深潭水？

谊切苔岑？

* 形容志同道合，感情深厚。

[出处]晋·郭璞《赠温峤》诗:“人亦有言，松竹有林，及余臭味，异苔同岑...

范张鸡黍？

#18

惺惺相惜

心心相印

天长地久

刎颈之交

我没文化，楼下继续

#19

跟上

(9)莫逆之交 (10)情投意合 (11)琴瑟之好

(18)温情脉脉 (19)相亲相爱 (20)心心相印

#20 阿飞

...........

你们在哪里发现龙炎老师的？ 他接商用约稿么？

#21

等等，楼上作弊啊。这是哪里雅火来的知慧袋就ctl+C，Ctl+V了

雅火的话，我也行啊。

(24)张敞画眉 (25)海誓山盟 (26)流水桃花

#22

举案齐眉。 我也是文化人！

#23

安静! 

听阿飞老师说话。

@阿飞 

#24 阿飞

这位龙炎的画不错。

隐隐约约觉得像是我的另一面硬币。能把书的阴狠的那一面表现出来。

又不至于过于阴郁，能反应处阴沉中追求一缕阳光的热切感。

倒是很想见一面，约个封面和插图。

等我和编辑商量一下。 

#25

yooooooooooo，我是6楼。

阿飞老师也是文化人。看这一串一串的修辞。

最喜欢的作者和最喜欢的画手老师要合体了。

好开心。

#26

我是7楼。

楼上注意措辞！

不过我喜欢！！

干脆好人做到底。做媒要包生儿子。

@阿飞

这是龙炎老师的推火。在这里接点图和约稿哦。

#27

说起来，龙炎老师的全名是龙炎放歌，看着像豪迈直男。

但是他的词婉转清丽，是一个清减虚弱的文士吧。青衫垂栏，临花落泪那种？

#28

不是啦。没看见龙炎老师的诗词清丽中隐隐有笔下有风雷刀光如雪。

字画就更明显了。

那个《塞外》组图，我老师在一个暴雨日子参观的，之后很久都不敢再看。

据说是气势逼人，画中刀兵争鸣血落如花，观之肝胆欲裂。

估计原来也是忍者，杀过人见过血的那种。

#29

才没有！龙炎老师高雅和气，对粉丝和后辈亲切但是严格。

而且很喜欢夸人。有一位学他画的，每次有点进步都被提出来具体表扬。

表扬的他都想捂脸了呢。o(*￣▽￣*)o

#30

楼上娇羞了。被夸的是你吧。见过龙炎老师真人嘛？有照片嘛？

阿飞老师，@阿飞

看了这么久。

怎样怎样？

编辑同意了吗？ 龙炎老师的联系方式在楼上哦。

#31 阿飞

我在。

刚刚和编辑商量好。就选龙炎的写标题和画封面。

我已经和他联系过了。

他说要先看书，再决定。约好后天见面详谈。

#32

哇，阿飞老师的行动力！

不亏是能一天送12小时快递的金牌快递员！

#33

楼上真是的。

阿飞老师辛苦工作是要攒钱包养室友的医药费和生活费。

@阿飞

你和室友怎样了？好久没见你的室友系列了。很想念呀。

#34 阿飞

室友他挺好的，谢谢你。

最近已经好了很多。

我在家写书工作以后，有比较多的时间陪他。看着他吃药，修养，做复建。

现在他已经能做些副业工作了。

我怕他累着，就让他在家做。

他把以前的一些小爱好捡起来弄了弄，放上网看看。

好像还挺受欢迎的。随着爱好也有了一些社交圈。

我很放心。 

#35

出现了，室友番外！

室友好了。室友能做些工作了。

阿飞很放心，阿飞也很开心。*★,°*:.☆(￣▽￣)/$:*.°★* 。

阿飞vs室友，也是咱们论坛的第一CP了

室友做的都好，室友做的都对。我的室友我宠着！

#36

楼上别闹。我是站室友vs阿飞的。

压一包薯条。

阿飞绝对让着室友。室友要的都给他。给不了的就来论坛发牢骚然后再去弄。 

#37 阿飞

不是啊，我们就是普通室友。

也没有包养不包养的。

互相仇视过，也做过一段时间的战友。无论敌友，他都不认可。关系很复杂。

总之，我以前跟他学习的时候答应过照顾他后半生，这就算是履行诺言而已。

to35

室友从小师从大家，书画诗词都学过。12岁的时候就参见过贵族的和歌会。

据说还在红叶贺上跳过清海波。* 源氏物语 第七章

我查过公家的资料记录，据说是姿态俊丽不似凡间。

我生的晚，没有亲眼见到。问他，他只说 镜花水月，不肯细讲罢了。

#38

？？？？？这算啥？

不小心就转进为大型室友吹现场？

算我一个 (*^_^*) 

#39

楼上习惯就好了。

阿飞老师在的地方，随时随地可以吹室友。就跟《战国秘史》动不动就全员凹斑一样。

习惯就好。

也算我一个 *^____^*

#45

欸，奇了。

龙炎老师今天要和阿飞老师见面谈合作。

怎么一早倒突然更了一副字。

写在浅紫色的信笺上。用的是很稀有的青色素墨。而且还是抄写的和歌。字迹倒是别致清新的。

看，-->

“不识武藏野，闻名亦可爱。

只因生紫草，常把我心牵。”

#50

阿飞老师3天没来了。想他。

#60

阿飞老师5天没来了。想他。

#61

阿飞老师6天没来了。想他。

#62

怪事。

阿飞老师一去渺无音讯。

龙炎老师也是5，6天没了消息。

该不会……

#63

高山流水遇知音，金风玉露一相逢。

#64

于是私奔了？

#65

粗俗！

but，

楼上说的好有道理，我竟无言以对。

#66

别闹。

别忘了阿飞老师为何辛苦做工送快递，还写书，副业做成主页。是为了给室友修身养老的，

不会的……吧？

站定阿飞vs室友不动摇！

#67

出现了出现了。

阿飞老师在隔壁开贴了。

指路--->

原来是被龙炎老师打了。

这我就放心了。

#68

这就更不放心了！

龙炎老师严格而且有原则。不做的事就会说清楚然后拒绝，从来不拖泥带水。

虽然比较严肃，但是很温柔。而且笑起来还有点腼腆内秀的样子。

我用我的素描本比保证，龙炎老师不会乱打人的。

肯定是阿飞的问题！

#69

楼上见过本人？

阿飞那么可爱，怎么可能惹到龙炎。

#70

我就是28楼那个学画的。

龙炎老师虽然有伤，看起来有些虚弱，但是非常强健！

连他那个一身腱子肉的强壮室友，偶尔撩他都是被打的份儿呢。

#71

这下又站稳CP了。

我收藏了全套的阿飞和室友呢。常常重温。

城市之大，都市居不易。就靠这些小温馨活着呢。

#72

大概是凹斑踢了铁板吧。越是文化人越不喜欢OOC。

#80

从隔壁楼潜水过来，没想到这里也能看见室友系列。

还没看后续么，小伙伴们。

室友就是龙炎老师啊。

大型真香现场！

#81

什么？

#82

真香！

#83 阿飞

谢谢大家。

我和室友没问题。

他不喜欢我凹斑，觉得败坏了斑的形象。为这个打我。

不过他已经答应画图，说是要洗刷一下“幼稚小鬼的幻像”

下个月正式发售，他答应和我一起去发布签售会。

#84

说什么来着。

真香！

#85

还说什么。

买买买！

真香！！

\---end orTBC?--


End file.
